


Lazy, Hazy Days of Summer

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon enjoy a nice lazy summer afternoon watching the clouds roll by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy, Hazy Days of Summer

"That one looks like a dog. The small black one from Lady and the Tramp."  
  


Tim squints up at the sky, "I don't see it..."  
  


Kon points up at the cloud, "Right there! It's just his head and legs though."  
  


Tilting his head slightly to the side, Tim replies, "Oh yeah I see it. The one behind it kinda looks like a mini dragon doesn't it?"  
  


That earns him an amused snort, "You  _always_  see dragons. It's like you've got a cloud dragon kink or something."  
  


He kicks Kon's leg lazily, "And you keep seeing dogs, what does  _that_  say about you?"

  
  
"That I like dogs." Kon replies with ease as the cool spring breeze lightly ruffles their hair. "Check that big one over there. Two lions fighting each other one."  
  


Tim makes a face, "Lion? It's a dog like the Tramp."  
  


"Go get your eyes checked, its two lions fighting each other." Kon's finger traces the shapes in the air as he talks, "See, there's the head and it's paw, there's the hind leg and...actually doesn't it look like the Chelsea logo?"  
  


"Nuts, you're nuts." Tim retorts with ease as he takes hold of Kon's hand and traces a different shape, "It's the Tramp. That's his legs and his mouth and his ears, how can you not see that? Some super vision you got."  
  


"Says the person who thought that the giant plate of cloud fries was actually a giant fluffy kitten." Kon laces his fingers together with Tim's, their joined hands resting in between their bodies on the checkered picnic blanket. "Maybe  _you_  should get your eye sight checked, you dork."  
  


"It  **was**  a kitten!" Tim retorts, his grin widening as Kon knocks a boot against his sneakers. "And if you couldn't see it then it was your loss."  
  


Kon's deep laugh warms him up faster than the warm sunlight, "Oh hey, check that one."  
  


Tim's eyes look across the numerous clouds slowly floating by, "Which one?" he asks with some confusion.  
  


Kon nudges his shoulder lightly, nodding with his chin towards the right side of the skyscape, "That big one over there, looks like a heart with small wings."  
  


A surprised laugh falls his lips, " _Really_  small wings."  
  


"And that one looks like a slice of pie." Tim's laughs louder as Kon's stomach growls right as the man finishes his sentence. The meta gives him a half amused, half embarrassed look that gets Tim to control his laughter. He's managed to come down to soft chuckles when he replies, "Good thing we saved the pie for last."  
  


"There's pie?" Kon immediately sits up and makes a grab for the picnic basket perched behind him.  
  


With a more languid pace, Tim sits up as well. He turns around to look at his boyfriend as he holds up the pie and stares at it with a reverent expression on his face. He can't stop himself from dryly asking, "Should I leave you and the pie alone for a moment?"  
  


Kon stops pulling our clean plates and forks to give Tim a playfully shocked look, "You know that pie and me can't get together without you there!" Tim feels a familiar nothingness tugging his hips and shirt; Kon's TTK urging him to come closer. "So get your butt over here."  
  


With one last amused chuckle, Tim shifts until he's sitting in front of Kon. His eyebrow rises at the pie slice Kon cuts. "I thought you were hungry?", he asks as he accepts the plate with the small pie slice sitting on it.  
  


"Oh I am." Kon's fingers brush against his as they draw away, "But that's  _your_  part." He waves a hand over the rest of the pie, "And this is mine."  
  


"Pie hog." Tim jokes as he breaks a piece of the apple pie off and slides it onto his fork. He raises the fork up to his mouth and savors the sweet flavor of apples, cinnamon and brown sugar dancing over his taste buds.  
  


"Just call me cuckoo for good apple pie." Kon grins as he begins to dig into the pie as well.


End file.
